snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Kalen Kennedy
Kalen Robert Kennedy was the School Librarian (2092-96), Astronomy Professor (2093-98) and Head of Slytherin's House (2096-98) at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. History Kalen was born to Violet and Ethan Kennedy, he was the third of four brothers with Graham being the oldest, Chase being the second oldest, Kalen and then Skye was born two years after Kalen. Kalen's magical powers showed up one day when he was 6, when he jumped off the roof of his playhouse and instead of falling and breaking something, he floated down peacefully. His Hogwarts letter showed up when he turned 11, and just a few weeks later Kalen joined his brothers at Hogwarts. Graham was a Gryffindor and Chase was a Ravenclaw. Kalen was hoping to be in one of his brothers houses but as soon as the hat touched his head, it sorted him into Slytherin. Kalen was rather disappointed, but he made some close friends quickly and realized he was best suited for this house.. When his little brother Skye came to Hogwarts, he was sorted into Hufflepuff. And thus all four brothers were sorted into different houses. When Kalen graduated from Hogwarts he got into the University of Cambridge, and got his BA in English Literature in three years instead of four and graduated top of his class, all due to a bet with his brother Chase that he could graduate college quicker than he had and with better grades.. Kalen won the bet and therefore Chase had to pay for his first year of his masters degree. As well as always heal him for free. Kalen got his Masters in Library Sciences and went back to work at the Library of the University of Cambridge, while working at the Library of Cambridge, Kalen indulged in his love for the stars and got a degree in Astronomy as well. It took him a few years, but he was determined to stay busy after the death of his wife and this fit the bill. While at Hogwarts, Kalen met and fell in love with Serena Bass, a Ravenclaw in his year, the two were inseparable and in his 7th year he proposed to her... Despite college life being a bit hard, the two married and Serena was in school to become a Herbolgist, they had been married for four years when she was killed in a splinching incident.. Kalen hasn't apparated since the day she died. When an opportunity for a chance to teach at Hogwarts came up, he jumped at it.. and is eager to be back at the school he so loved. Personality Kalen is usually very quiet around strangers, preferring to observe people rather than communicate with them. He likes to study people and figure out how to interact with them before engaging in conversation. Around his friends, he's happy and likes to laugh a lot and is very friendly. He can come off as reserved, but don't like his quiet exterior fool you, he's very ambitious and cunning. He likes the quiet, and loud crowds make him nervous, not to mention dealing with over exuberant kids has a tendency to make him retreat to a cup of tea. Schooling School:Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry House: Slytherin Year: Graduated 2078 Strongest Subjects: Charms, Potions, Astronomy Weakest Subjects: Ancient Runes Undergraduate studies: Gained a bachelors Degree in English Literature at the University of Cambridge Graduate Studies : Masters degree in Library Science, University of London Supplementary degrees: Gained a Degree in Astronomy from the University of Cambridge, during his employment there. Extras Astrological Sign: Leo Name Meaning: Slender, Fair Favourite Ice-Cream: Butter Pecan Favourite Sweet: Fizzing Whizzbees Favorite Color: Grey Favourite Sport: Quidditch Favourite Team: Montrose Magpies Fears: Spiders, Dark Places, Crowds, Apparation Spoken Languages: English, French, Latin Special Talents: Can play the violin, highly proficient in water charms, can read Latin Weaknesses: Has a tendency to be shy, will usually take a bet, can be cocky, willl not apparate Category:Characters Category:Alumni Category:Pureblood Category:Slytherin Category:Class of 2078 Category:Staff Category:Librarian Category:Head of House Category:Astronomy Category:Professors